


I think I found that something.

by Labyrinthinee



Series: JATP tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, a little bit of love confessions, because that's what writing a song about someone is, but set somewhere in the future after caleb's gone and willie's free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: Ever since Caleb has been taken down, Willie has had a lot of free time. And there’s nowhere else he’d rather spent it than with Alex. They are tip-toeing around each other, he’s very much aware of that but he’s pretty sure, that Alex gets those same butterflies in his stomach.Willie just has to wait for the right moment to take the next step. Spending as much time with Alex as possible seems like the logical thing to do and he likes watching Alex during rehearsals. Well, he likes watching Alex period. But there’s something about him being in his element, that just makes him all the more watchable.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	I think I found that something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr [post](https://julesdreambox.tumblr.com/post/640428912190570496/ok-but-people-making-nicknames-for-something-that) where Alyssa asked for Alex using a nickname for Willie.  
> Then this happened and basically wrote itself. It's my first time focusing on Willie and Alex solely and it was so much fun, so I might just do it again!
> 
> The song in the fic is 'That Something' by With Confidence which I found thanks to the help of Ash (thesunsetcurve) on tumblr and it's amazing! Go listen!!!
> 
> Feedback is always very much appreciated and you can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

## I think I found that something

_I think I found that something  
I think I'll finally breathe right in  
I think I feel that love I won't give up  
I think you soaked into my skin  
So much has come from nothing  
I think I found that something_

Willie likes watching Alex during rehearsals. Well, he likes watching Alex period. But there’s something about him being in his element, that makes him all the more watchable.

Maybe it’s the self-assuredness the blond boy has behind his drums, the huge smile on his lips when he’s with his friends, his family. Yeah, that’s probably it.

Or maybe, maybe, it’s the looks he gives Willie. The ones that make him all giddy and excited, let his heart stumble through an irrational rhythm and definitely make him feel better than skating the streets of Hollywood has made him in a very long time.

Ever since Caleb has been taken down, Willie has had a lot of free time. But there’s nowhere else he’d rather spent it than with Alex. They are tip-toeing around each other, he’s very much aware of that but he’s pretty sure, that Alex gets those same butterflies in his stomach. Willie just has to wait for the right moment to take the next step. Spending as much time with Alex as possible seems like the logical thing to do.

So, he’s definitely around for a lot of band rehearsals. The music is great, too, sure. And he really likes hanging out with Alex’s friends.

Luke and him clicked pretty quickly, making Alex and Julie roll their eyes at them fondly every time they come up with another great idea. ( _And they are great. Do not let the other two tell you otherwise._ )

They don’t really have to convince Reggie to join their shenanigans because he’s always on board to do something stupid and ridiculous. Though, Willie really likes the other boy’s quiet side, too.

Just last week, when Alex had chased Luke through all of Hollywood after the guitarist had tackled him out of seemingly nowhere (apparently continuing a game that had started over thirty years ago), Reggie and him had spent a good hour just lounging on the couch. There had been a comment here and there but mostly, they had just enjoyed the silence and Willie had figured that meant, he was completely included in their circle of friendship.

After all, he knows how fidgety Reggie can get around people he doesn’t trust.

And Julie, well, Julie reminds him a lot of his cousin. The same kindness in her eyes, softness towards her boys, just like Liz had shown him and her little brothers.

So, it’s not unusual for him to poof in, when the band is in the middle of a song. Normally, he’d wave at Alex, nod along to the music and after they are done with it, he’d greet them all properly.

Today, everything’s different.

Sure, there’s music when he poofs in, but the moment he materializes in front of them, they stop. And not prettily, either. It’s all coming to a screeching halt, Reggie – completely enthralled in his solo – being the last to acknowledge him.

Willie catches Alex’s eyes over the drum set. “Hi,” he says, gaze wandering over the band in front of him.

Luke is biting his lip furiously, trying to hide his grin. Julie is smiling fondly at Alex and Reggie is wiggling his eyebrows which really isn’t weird on a normal day but makes the situation right now all the more awkward.

Alex jumps up from behind the drums, taking his snap back off, running a hand through his hair and his movements just scream ‘nervous’. “Willie—hi, um, hey, what- what’re you doing here?”

Furrowing his brows Willie laughs softly. “I thought I’d drop by.” ( _Just like he has done the last four days…_ )

“Good to see you!” Luke finally sets away his guitar, greeting him properly with a fist bump.

“That sounded tight!” He decides that not drawing out the awkward moment is the way to go, thankful to Luke for taking the first step. Complimenting them on their music is always a good idea. It makes Alex blush really nice on normal days.

But their reaction this time is just another reminder, that today is very obviously not a normal day and Willie just wants to know what is going on, because Reggie is snickering (very obviously trying to hide it behind his hand) and Julie and Luke share a look that can only be described as knowingly.

“Thanks, Willie.” Julie’s voice sounds normal, her eyes sparkling mischievously and now, he is really getting worried. Because that girl does not have a mean bone in her body. “Luke, how about you help me with cooking dinner?”

For a moment, the other boy doesn’t answer, staring at the girl incredulously but then it clicks and he hurries to her side. “Yeah, sure, of course, dinner, cooking, me… great idea!”

He ducks his head, throwing a smile at Julie and she answers it softly before turning to Reggie. “And you, Carlos just got a new video game. Wanna come play with him?”

“Hell yeah!” Reggie doesn’t need to be told twice and a few seconds later, him and Alex are alone.

The blond is watching his friends disappear, staring at the closed door for a beat too long and Willie – for the first time since knowing Alex – doesn’t know what to say or do next.

He settles on simply telling the truth. That normally works, right?

“That was weird.”

Alex huffs out a laugh, drumsticks twirling between his fingers. He’s still hiding behind the drum set, his instrument creating a barrier between them.

Willie is not gonna let him get away with it, though, stepping up to the other boy, running his finger over one of the cymbals. He knows, he knows, Alex hates it when people touch his sacred drums but strangely enough, now, it only elicits a soft smile, the drumsticks slowing down.

“Hi,” Willie tries again and this time, there’s the brilliant smile Alex always gives him upon meeting.

“Hey,” the blonde breathes out. He steps out from behind the drums coming to a halt in front of him.

They just look at each other for a long moment, and Willie’s sure that he’ll never get enough of that. There’s just something about looking at the other boy that calms him down, lets the constant energy running through his veins settle a bit, so he can take him in properly.

Finally, he feels brave enough to say, “What happened back there?”

Alex’ hand wanders to his hair, running through it. “Nothing, nothing really. We... were just trying out a new song.”

“Oh, nice! That’s amazing!” Willie beams at him. He knows how proud they are of every song they create. “What’s it about?”

There’s always some kind of story. He learnt that watching Julie and Luke write together one Sunday a few weeks back, while he and Alex lounged on the couch.

“Uh…” Alex hesitates, he can spot it clearly. “You know, Julie and Luke, it’s… well…"

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” says Willie, sensing the growing discomfort in Alex’ rigid shoulders.

A breath is released, a sigh follows and then the blond admits, “I actually wrote most of it.”

His voice is barely a whisper, the vulnerability in his eyes making Willie ache because god, what he feels for the boy opposite of him just keeps on growing and honestly, he never wants it to stop.

“Oh…” Willie doesn’t really know what to say, apart from, “that’s incredible, Alex! It sounded really good!”

Alex’s smile is small but it is definitely there. “You liked it?”

“I loved it!” Willie stops. “I mean, the few seconds that I got to hear, it sounded pretty great!”

The blond’s shoulders sag in relief and now he laughs freely. “I’ll—we’ll play it for you when it’s perfect.”

\- - -

Two days later, Reggie poofs into his path on his usual route through downtown L.A. Willie stops his board.

“Yo, bro, what’s up?” He greets him, smiling toothily.

“The song’s done. You got time for us?” Reggie throws a wink in there that Willie doesn’t even try to interpret.

Nodding, he picks up his board, trying to calm his curiosity down a little as he follows Alex’s friend.

When they poof into the studio, the whole band’s already there, obviously waiting for him.

Luke and Julie greet him enthusiastically but he only has eyes for Alex.

The drummer is nervous, he tries to hide it but Willie can tell. They lock their gaze and their smiles mirror each other as he takes a seat on the couch.

Alex counts them in and normally Willie doesn’t listen to the lyrics (too busy watching the blond) but today he does, because this is Alex’ song.

They start out with harmonies right from the start and then Julie takes the first verse, smiling at Alex as she’s singing.

_I don't know where you came from  
You broke foundations while I'm  
Falling down the middle  
Crawling round a little_

The boys join her but all Willie hears is Alex’ voice. The words he’s singing, the meaning behind them and what he’s saying, it all comes down around him and he drowns in the music.

_I think I found that something  
I think I'll finally breathe right in  
I think I feel that love I won't give up  
I think you soaked into my skin_

He really isn’t one to freak-out easily but this, this feels too important to not get caught in the moment. Because Alex, his Alex, is saying those words while looking directly at him and Willie’s brain just shuts down completely.

There are no thoughts left, except a constant string of _AlexAlexAlexAlexAlex…_

The blond takes the last two lines, sings them directly at him and yeah, he’s so gone.

_So much has come from nothing  
I think I found that something_

Willie doesn’t realize the song’s over, because his mind is supplying him with a loop of Alex’ voice and those last two lines. God, he’s in love with him. So completely and helplessly in love with him and yeah, they’ve been inseparable ever since having taken down Caleb and Willie had been hoping but he had never expected this.

A voice slowly cuts through the haze of the song and Willie blinks, tries to catch the words.

“Hey, Willie! … Wills …”

The nickname is what does it. He can finally focus on Alex’ face right there in front of him and before the other boy can do anything else, Willie crashes his lips against his.

There are hoots and hollering but he drowns them out, because – holy shit – he’s kissing Alex and it’s everything he ever wanted and so much more.

Willie has never felt anything like this before. The kiss is over way too soon, maybe it’s due to the fact, Luke and Reggie are shaking their bandmate’s shoulders happily and Willie wants to protest for a moment when he sees the pure happiness and relief in the blond’s face.

He just hopes his face does that same dopey smile because it looks glorious on Alex.

Julie is the one finally ushering out the other two boys – again.

When they are alone, Willie chuckles. “That was… something,” he says, eyes flitting over Alex’ face.

“Did you like it?” Suddenly, the nerves are back and Willie makes sure to kiss away every last of them until the dopey grin is on Alex’ lips again.

\- - -

“You called me ‘Wills’,” he whispers later, when they are sitting on top of the Santa Monica Museum of Modern Arts, watching the sun set. He’s basically in Alex’ lap at this point, not wanting there to be any distance between them.

“Don’t you like it? Because I can change that, like…” Alex rushes out but Willie shuts him up with another kiss.

The novelty of being able to do that, still hasn’t worn off and he doubts it will any time soon.

“No, it’s fine.” Another kiss. “Great even!”

Alex hums, pressing a kiss to Willie’s temple. “Wills…,” he mumbles, touching his lips to Willie’s cheek.

Yeah, he likes it. A lot. He makes sure to let Alex know all night.


End file.
